A trip to the Waterpark
by Sabranime88
Summary: When Raphael organizes a get-together for the characters of Soul Calibur 4, things don't go very swimmingly. Pairings will be used!
1. Chapter 1

_ I've been thinking, why not a trip to the waterpark? Theres been beach trips, parties and fairy tails starring the Calibur crew. Pairing is going to happen! Please don't hurt me if I don't pair your preferred people together, I'm a fragile person . Please R&R! Disclamer: I don't own anything!_

Soul Calibur; A trip to the waterpark.

Chapter 1: Meeting with each other.

Raphael stomped his foot and looked at his watch. _They should be here by now! _He thought. He organized a little get together at a water park, then finish up with a feast at his castle, and it included the Soul Calibur 4 cast. The tapping of his shoe continued, and echoed through the front hallway. _I sent out the invitations weeks ago! _"Father?", squeaked the small Amy. She was in a indigo one piece bathing suit that had a skirt like bottom half , with sparkly bats on it. She clutched her pigtail. "Will they be here soon?" She asked quietly. Raphael leaned down to the little girl and pat her head. "Why of course, Amy, they're running a little late." And right on cue, cars started to fill the long parking space.

* * *

Out of a Lexus, stepped out Cassandra, Sophitia and her kids, Pyrrha and Patroklos. "Why are we doing this? Raphael is evil, remember?", questioned Cassandra. "Oh Cassandra, it's been so long since all of us got together, try to make the best of it, okay", Sophitia said. A wreckless driver, with a corvette that had fire decals on the sides, turned the corner, probably going 70, and nearly crashed into Sophitia's Lexus. Yun-Seong stuck his head out of his car and started fist pumping. "Yun, keep your eyes on the road!" screeched a voice from inside the vehicle. "Fine!" and he abruptly parked, parallel to the Lexus. Out came a dizzy Talim and Seong Mina and a proud Yun-Seong. Mina snatched the keys away from Yun, and said "Next time, I'm driving!".

A small, pink convertible parked slowly next to Yun-Seong's Corvette. Xianghua stepped out, and linked arms with Kilik. "We're finally here!" chimed Xianghua. "What, where's Maxi?" She tapped the back door's window. "Maxi, come on, please?" she begged. Maxi finally opened the door. "This is the first and last time I'm riding in your car" he snapped. He hates the color pink. A swerving blue hummer parked quickly next to the small pink car. Siegfried got out of the passanger side to open Hilde's door. "Thanks, Siegfried!". Hilde held hands with Sigfried and walked towards Raphael's castle. "Nightmare, get out of the damn car!". Tira opened Nightmare's door and shoved him out. She parked near his body, and opened the door for herself and went over to the cursing Nightmare.

Astaroth, Voldo, Cervantes, and Lizard Man stepped out of a really shady looking white van, laughing obnoxiously at a strange joke Voldo told. Ivy stepped out of the van, after them. "Good lord, your taste in humour is awful!" She yelled at the men and erm- lizard type thing? Man lizard? Whatever.

"Stop thou shouting!" Screamed Yoshimitsu, trying to park. Setsuka and Taki were arguing with Mitsurugi, mostly Setsuka about exacting revenge. Yoshimitsu stopped, and Taki hit her head off the roof of the car. "Can you even see through that mask?" Taki squinted at Yoshi. "Uh, kinda" He answered.

Rock emerged from a taxi, nearly breaking the door off, and Zasalamel appeared from thin air. "Great, great now that we're all here, lets all carpool in my limo!" exclaimed Raphael, and extended his arm towards a shiny red limousine. "He just wants to shove in our faces that he has a limo" groaned Cassandra. "Definitely" agreed Setsuka. Maxi weaseled his way between the two woman and put his arms around the two. "You know, I really can't decide which I like better, your lovely blue eyes that puts shame to the ocean, or her green eyes that shine brighter than emeralds" He smoothly said. Cassandra rolled her eyes and Setsuka examined Maxi's arm. "You have 3 seconds to take your arm away from me, or I'll cut it off" replied Setsuka, strangely calm.

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me, Cassandra".

"Hmmph. As if, Maxi."

She got out of his arms and walked away. Maxi laughed nervously, and nudged Ivy. "Women huh?".

"I'm a woman". Replied Ivy.

"You are?!" Asked a confused and now bruised Yun-Seong. (That rhymed!)

"Come now, get in the limo, it's 12:30 and I want to be there by 1:00!". The gang piled themselves in the Limo, and started driving off. "Everyone brought their swim suits right?". "Right" answered everyone else. "Oh, and the water-park we're going to also has some roller coasters, isn't that great?". _Roller coasters? _Thought Cassandra. The last time she rode on one, she had thrown up all over a guy she had a crush on. Not the best memory.

* * *

"Oh cool, this thing has a T.V?" Astaroth said in awe. He quickly turned the channel to the weather, where Ashlotte Maedel was speaking. "She is so hot!" Astaroth cooed. Everyone turned to stare at the giant. Even Talim, who does not judge anyone had a look of, What the hell?

"I have feelings too!" Astaroth yelled.

"Shush, we're here!" Seong Mina pointed out. The gang started clapping and looked to the water-park. Surely it was packed, because Ashlotte reported it was a balmy 89 degrees. Everyone kind of. . Jumped out the limo, and very eager to get to splashing around in the pool, and going on water slides. Everyone carried their swimsuits in their bags, but was interrupted by Raphael. "Wait, Zasalamel has something to say!". Zasalamel, who was without his scythe, stepped forward. "Yes, I've decided to go ahead and make groups, for this trip-" He was cut off by groaning. "And why is this?" asked Sophitia, who was barely keeping her kids calm. "Because, do you all remember what happened last time?".

The cast looked off into the distance, having a group flash back, like in the cartoons. The last time they did their own thing, Astaroth ended up breaking a claw machine, not being able to get to the stuffed animal he wanted, Tira had taken candy from 3 children and told them she would kill their parents if they whined, Siegfried and Nightmare were having a showdown in the kiddie pool, and Cervantes had taken the plastic ship in the entrance of the water-park, and was riding it down the lazy river, demanding that he needed a crew. The calibur cast shuddered in the flashback.

"What are the groups, then?", said Setsuka impatiently.

Zasalamel held up a piece of paper. "I've grouped some of you with parts of the cast, you haven't been grouped with, so don't whine if you aren't with your friends". The groups were:

Group 1) Astaroth, Mitsurugi, Setsuka, Taki, and Yoshimitsu.

Group 2) Cassandra, Talim, Seong Mina, Maxi and Yun-Seong.

Group 3)Hilde, Rock, Siegfried, Raphael and Amy.

Group 4) Sophitia (and kids), Ivy, and Tira.

Group 5) Voldo, Cervantes, Kilik, Xianghua and Zasalamel.

Mostly everyone groaned, due to their groups. "Deal with it", said Zasalamel sharply. "Lets go!" yelled Cassandra, as she and the rest of the cast ran towards the entrance. They were stopped by a very tired looking ticket guy. "Do you have your-" He was cut off by everyone throwing their tickets at him, even the young Amy, flicked her ticket towards his face. The water-park, time for some real fun!

_What. The. Heck. Astaroth likes Ashlotte? I wonder how he would react if he found she was at the park . . . with her boyfriend! _

_Some people are going to have fan-boys and girls in the next one. Tune in next time, to see just what disaster of a bathing suit Yun-Seong wears, and just which ones cause nosebleeds for the men. Bye! BTW, I'm still continuing Maxi's Adventure. I just wanted to do this for fun! _


	2. Chapter 2

_I just have a lot of ideas for this fic, so I'll probs upload this frequently. Please R&R! I do not own anything!_

Chapter 2:

Bathing suits and other annoyances

The ladies of Soul Calibur walked and entered the Ladies locker rooms, while the guys went to the Men's Locker room. Sophitia brought Patroklos into the girls lockers, anyways. Some of the women took out a bathing suit, that wasn't exactly appropriate * cough* Ivy, *cough*. Sophitia decided to wear a one piece, since she had her kids. Tira really did not give a flying crap, because she wore a torn up bikini, that was similar to her Soul Calibur 3 1p outfit. Sophitia gasped and covered her children's eyes. "Have you no shame, Tira?" scolded Hilde. Setsuka had a strapless bikini top and shorts. Talim had a sparkly tankini, that had blue swirls on it, and no one really knew what Taki had, because she was too embarrassed by it. Cassandra had finally gotten a bathing suit she actually liked, which was a light blue bikini, with white polka dots. "When did you get that?" asked Sophitia. "Oh, you know. A day" replied Cassandra. She had 'borrowed' some money from Sophitia to get the suit, but she paid her back. The girls waited outside for the men, who were suprisingly taking longer then them.

Kilik came out, coughing really loud. "Man Raphael, you should not wear that cologne!". Xianghua helped Kilik up. Astaroth came out wearing a speedo. A speedo. Let that sink into your mind. Once again, Sophitia covered her children's eyes. Zasalamel came out, nearly throwing up on his deep purple swimming shorts. "Raphael, please!" he gasped. He then collapsed on the ground. Raphael came out with sparkly bats, matching shorts to Amy's bathing suit. He looked at Zasalamel, who was still on the ground. "He'll be fine", he assured. Yun-Seong came out wearing Sleeping Beauty shorts, and Seong Mina could not contain her laughter. "Oh come on, it was the last pair they had!" said Yun-Seong. "What did they run out of Snow White ones?" said Mina, tears now streaming out of her eyes, from the laughter. "Shut up, look at your old lady suit!". Mina straightened up and stared at her red dress-like suit. "It's still not as bad as the sleeping beauty" said Maxi, who had, white swimming shorts, with a black stripe. Rock came out wearing something. . Somewhat normal, and Voldo, wearing his demented cloth-like speedos.

Setsuka clapped her hands together. "Lets get into our groups.

* * *

Astaroth dragged along Mitsu and Yoshi, while Taki and Setsuka were talking about how long it took for Setsuka to get her hair that way. "Wait!, That's Ashlotte!" Squeeled Astaroth. He then cleared his throat and said, "Come on, maggots, I've gotta get a signature!".

* * *

Cassandra was walking in the back of the group, her ponytail swishing about, when Yun-Seong noticed a very large slide, with the sign 'Racing Tubes!'. "Let's ride that! Do you guys want to ride?" He asked Mina, Maxi, Talim and Cassandra. "I think it looks awesome!" whooped Mina. "It does kind of look cool." agreed Talim. He turned to Cassandra. "Oh, no thanks, racing isn't my thing." said Cassandra. "Nah, I'll just watch with Cassandra" told Maxi. "Suit yourselves, I've got a race to win!" yelled Yun as he ran to the line. Mina and Talim followed after.

* * *

It was very, very hot out, and Patroklos and Pyrrha were complaining, so Sophitia stopped by an ice cream stand. Tira groaned. "Sheesh, why are we being held up?" said Tira, in a gloomy mood. "Relax, I want ice cream", reassured Sophie. Ivy walked to the Ice cream vendor, making the guy nearly drool because of her rather inappropriate outfit. "We are going to order, I'd like a raspberry slushy, What would you like, Sophitia?". "A vanilla ice cream with a waffle cone, and two mint chocolate chip kiddie bowls." It was Tira's turn. "Kay, I'd like a chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and fudge, and in a waffle cone!" she said, clearly cheered up by ice cream. The vendor man looked up apologetically at Tira. "Sorry, we don't have sprinkles, or fudge". The man said. Tira's eye twitched. "No, sprinkles? SPRINKLES?!".

* * *

"Kilik, look a love tunnel!" Xianghua squealed with glee. Cervantes rolled his eye, and Rock looked over to find a game when you hit the end of a thingy (Sorry not that descriptive) with a hammer, and the bell rings once it hits the top. "That's something I can do! Go along boy, I have a stuffed animal to win!" Kilik nodded to Rock, and Cervantes took cotton candy from a little girl. "Hey!" her mother called out. "What are you gonna do about it?" said the pirate. He was then promptly kicked in the groin. Voldo started laughing, and slithered away to catch up with Rock.

* * *

Hilde marched on, while the rest of her group was getting worn out by the heat. She turned around "C'mon soldiers, walk if you have any honor!" She yelled. Zasalamel rubbed his bald head. "We require a rest." Amy glared at Zasalamel. "I- I want to ride the lazy river. ." she stated quietly. "Hmm?" Zasalamel turned to face the little girl. "I said, we are not going to stop until we get to the lazy river, now move!" she stated calmly. Raphael turned to his little girl. "Amy, we are so tired, why not have lunch?". Amy brushed her out of her face. "The truth of the matter is that you are weak". She turned away, her flip-flops hitting the pavement, and lead the group. "Sheesh" muttered Siegfried.

* * *

"Yo, Maxi, Cassandra, can you see us?" Yun-Seong yelled from the top of the building, that the water slides came from. Seong Mina got into her tube and mouthed to Yun-Seong 'You're going down'. Talim waited patiently for the announcer to tell them to push off the ledge, and start going down the tubes. "perfectly" called back Maxi. Cassandra sat down on a wet bench, looking up to the trio. "Go!" shouted a voice at the top. Talim was in 1st place, so she threw her arms up to yell, "I'm winning" and fell of her tube. It was just Mina and Yun. Mina was picking up speed, while Yun-Seong leaned forward, dashing forward Mina and winning. "Urgg!, I can't believe this!" Mina groaned. Talim got up from the waterslide and clasped her hands together. "What great fun!", she said happily. "Even though you fell off your tube", said Yun-Seong. "Lets eat!".

* * *

Xianghua held onto Kilik's hand has they rode through the tunnel, Ohhing and Ahhing at the pink lights. Kilik really had to poop but he didn't want to ruin Xianghua's happy mood. He didn't even know how to phrase the sentence to tell her. "Xianghua, I-" he was cut off by getting the boat rammed by some fangirls of his, and their boyfriends' boat behind their boat.

Xianghua's earring slipped off her ear, and fell off to the seat. She didn't notice though, but Kilik grabbed the earring. He held it in his hand, and said "Xianghua, I've got something to tell you", and she looked at him with the biggest eyes ever.

"You're proposing!?", she yelled with glee.

Kilik took a moment, and looked at his hand. He was holding it as if he was presenting a ring!

All his fangirls wailed, with a 'Why not me!'. He looked around to the people who were waiting for a reponse. "Uh. . ."

* * *

Setsuka nibbled on her cotton candy as she chased Asteroth. "Get back here!". Asteroth was dragging Mitsurugi along to Ashlotte. He tripped right in front of her and cursed. He got up and walked towards her. "Ash-Ashlotte Maedel! I'm a huge fan! Could I get an autograph?". She turned around and looked at him, a glare casting across her metal body. "Why of course!". She took out a purple pen and looked at him.

"There's no paper".

"You can just sign my face."

Her expression was like, What the heck?, but she nodded anyways and capped the pen. A man, who was not much taller than her, came to her side. His hair had strange braids, and his eyes were a strange color. He wore palm tree shorts. "C'mon babe, let's go to the wave pool!", he boomed in a loud voice. It was no one but, Algol. Asteroth looked at his huge crush, then to the man. His lip trembled. Ashlotte kissed Algol on the cheek. "Bye, Asteroth!". She waved bye and turned, walking away. Asteroth shed a tear, then a whole waterfall, he ran away, sobbing really loudly. Yoshimitsu let out a snick, but was then hit by Taki. "He obviously likes her! Maybe we should help him!", said an equally shocked Taki. Mitsurugi was eating a churro. "But how?".

* * *

Sophitia pried the Tira who was threatning the poor ice cream guy. Sophitia and Ivy held Tira's arms behind her. "If I ever see you, I'll slaughter you and your family!", she spat. Tira instantly switched into a gloomy mood. She crossed her arms and muttered to herself. "I just wanted my ice cream!". Patroklos held up his half eaten ice cream to Tira. "You can have mine!", he said proudly. Tira took the ice cream and threw it at ground. "Tira!", Sophitia said angrily. Patroklos looked at his ice cream at the ground and began to cry. Tira looked at Patroklos, "Don't worry Sophitia's awful child, i'll get us more ice cream!". Ivy pinched the bridge of her nose. "And just how will you do that?", she asked. Tira pointed to a table with ice cream, but with no people eating it. "Um, I think people ordered that".

"Who cares? Anyone who gets in my way will get their throat slit!".

Sophitia whispered to Ivy. "looks like we'll be banned from another park".

* * *

Talim, Yun-Seong and Seong-Mina stopped at a food place for a snack. "I'll have a hot dog", said Yun. "Oh, make that two," added Seong Mina. Talim ordered a salad. "That hot dog was once a part of nature, Yun-Seong."

"And soon it'll be part of my digestive system!" countered Yun.

Maxi was sitting next to a random girl and was talking, but then got ice cream to the face. "Eww!", he said as he wiped it off his face. Cassandra giggled. The group sat down at a table and started talking about what they would do next. "Did you see that roller coaster? Like, it shoots into the water!", said an awestruck Yun-Seong. Talim gulped nervously. "Rollercoaster?", she said softly. Maxi also shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and Cassandra looked down.

"Oh, come on!, what could happen?"

It was about to go down on that rollercoaster.

_Who is Tira gonna steal ice cream from?_

_Whats Astaroth going to do about Algol?_

_Is Xianghua going to snap Kilik's bones?_

_What happens when Maxi goes on a roller coaster?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yay, I continued this!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Please R&R!_

Raphael kept walking, and his maids, Marienbard and Jacqueline were holding the umbrella above him.

"Man, why didn't you just put on your sunscreen?", the red head grumbled.

"There was only enough SPF 700 for Amy, and I wanted her to have it", Raphael added, annoyed. Zasalamel stopped, causing everyone else to stop. "What is is?", Raphael asked, looking at his watch. Zasalamel motioned ahead. "I think you forgot about someone when making that list". Hilde squinted ahead to see Lizardman, staring at Raphael. He chuckled nervously, and waved "Hello Lizardman, no hard feelings right?". He was proven that there was hard feelings when Lizardman flipped off Raph, with his talon like fingers.

Amy shook her head. "C'mon, we're almost at the Lazy River!", she said excited. The group walked , and Amy abruptly stopped. Sadly she read aloud the sign on the Lazy river entrance, that was blocked off by a gate. "Sorry for the inconvenience but, we're having troubles with this ride. Come back another day." Hilde went to put her hand on the young Amys' shoulder, but was stopped. Amy turned around. "Let's go on the wave pool, instead". The group groaned. The Wave Pool was on the other side of the park.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked us into doing this, Yun-Seong", Cassandra complained, as she was being strapped into the roller coaster cart. Beside her was the shaking Maxi, and behind her was Seong-Mina. She was sitting in the second row, and Yun-Seong and Talim were sitting in the very front of the cart. "Dude, I heard this was like, the fastest ride here!", said a teen sitting near Seong-Mina. Talim was nervous, she had never been on a roller coaster.

"Maxi, what's wrong?", Cassandra asked.

"Oh nothing".

"No Maxi, you look like you are going to lose it."

The roller coaster started trudging up the tracks. "Well, if you must know, it's my hair."

"Your hair?", Yun-Seong asked. "What's wrong with your hair?".

"This freaking roller coaster is going to mess it up. I mean, do you think this super sexy hair just happens naturally? No, it takes time!". Seong-Mina bit her lip to avoid laughing.

The rollercoaster was nearing the top. "Oh crap, crap crap crap crap", Cassandra said.

Yun-Seong widened his eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick!". The group screamed even louder as they almost reached the top.

* * *

Tira stomped around, avoiding Sophitia's pleas to calm down. "Tira, please, you're scaring the children!". Tira stopped and looked at the crying faces of child and even some adults. This made Tira angry, "I'll rip out all of your throats!", she yelled and everyone scurried away. One of the staff at the water-park came over to ask Tira to leave since she was disrupting the people, and scaring them. She ripped off an umbrella attached to one of the cafe tables and smacked the man with it. Ivy whispered to Sophitia. "You know, this isn't going to end well." Sophitia nodded her head, horrified that Tira was hitting the poor man. "Tira!", Ivy shouted.

Tira threw down the umbrella and stared at the people in her group. "I'm sick of this place! I'm going to find Nightmare!". Then she ran away, shoving people rather rudely out of her way. "Great, she's in a gloomy mood". Patroklos was getting fussy. "I wanna go on the water slides!", he whined. Sophitia grabbed her childrens' hands. "Sorry but we have to make sure Tira doesn't kill anyone", she said while speed walking. Ivy continued, "Which means no water slides, unfortunately". Resulting in both the kids wailing.

Sophitia looked to Ivy smiled.

"Good heavens, what it is it?", Ivy asked, rolling her eyes.

"I'll need to go after Tira, to make sure she doesn't kill anyone."

". . . and why are you looking at me like that?".

"You'll need to watch Patroklos and Pyrrha. Please, please please!". Sophitia got on her knees, begging. "Oh calm down, I'll do it. Now go". Sophitia nodded and thanked Ivy. She ran off, and Patroklos looked at Ivy. "Water slides?", he said tugging on her hand. She smiled. "Yes, yes, we'll go to the bloody waterslides now.

* * *

Kilik stared at Xianghua wide eyed and gulped.

"Ye-yes, I am proposing.", Kilik said, not even prepared in the least for proposing. Xianghua looked at him, eyes tearing up. "Yes Yes Yes!", she screamed, hugging him and crying with joy. She took the ring, which was her earring, and slipped it on her finger. "Fits like a glove! Oh this is so romantic, you proposing here, now!", Kilik starting thinking to himself, dreading the answer. Just how long was it going to take for her to realize that the 'ring' was her earring.

* * *

"There, I found him!", Taki called to her group. Asteroth was curled in a ball, against a fried dough stand, sobbing and shoving fried dough into his mouth. Setsuka had to hide behind a building to laugh. Asteroth looked up at his friends and got up to run, but ran into Mitsurugi. He put his hand on Asteroth's shoulder. Well, at least attemped to, since he was a giant.

Yoshimistu rode his roflcopter over to the angsty Asteroth, and landed. "What is bothering thou, may it be the maiden, Ashlotte." Asteroth, filled with dough nodded sadly. "Wait," Mitsurugi spoke up. ". . This is because of that girl? I know how to get girls". He stated proudly answered. Setsuka nearly gagged. "You do?," she asked.

"Yes", he said triumphantly. He had a flash back.

It was a stormy saturday, and Mitsurugi was armed with his blade, shishi-oh, and walking through the woods. "Mitsurugi, wait!". 3 girls, mid-twenties ran to Mitsurgi. "Please don't go, I'm begginng", one pleaded. "I won't carry on without you." He smiled and patted each one on their heads. "I'll be back, soon enough". And they kissed him on his cheek.

"Good, please do." He carried on, then ran into a huge dragon, and slayed it. He collected gold coins, then double rainbows started appearing everywhere, and before he knew it, he was front row at a Queen concert and crying with happiness and break dancing with Oprah. Mitsurugi frowned when he remembered that was a dream, but an awesome one at that.

Asteroth was waiting. "Well, aren't you going to show me how to get Ashlotte.", he asked. Mitsurugi hatched a plan. "Yes, I am".

10 minutes later. . .

Asteroth was sporting a leather jacket, and a large boom box. Taki raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get those things?", she asked. Asteroth had shifty eyes, "Y'know, found them".

"Okay, Now pay attention, I'll only say this once", Mitsurugi stated.

* * *

Rock got to the hammer smash and had his eye set on a penguin stuffed animal. "For Bangoo!", he shouted as he slammed the hammer down, instantly ringing the bell and winning. Voldo had tried and won a caterpiller. Cervantes cracked his fingers and neck.  
"Step back, ladies. I'll show you how it's done." He lifted up the hammer, and dropped it. The measurer part went to 'What a wimp', instead of 'Super awesome buff dude', that Voldo and Rock got.

"This must be a mistake", he chuckled. He tried again and got 'You're a sissy!' and 'Even my grandma can do better and she's dead' twice. Rock and Voldo laughed. "Let's go, Cer-", he was cut off by Cervantes. "No, I will beat this thing and get that awesome cat plushie. You just wait".

* * *

Yun-seong stumbled out of the roller coaster cart, covered in his barf. Talim groened as she scraped Yun's barf off of her bathing suit.

Previously. . .

Yun-Seong widened his eyes. "I think I'm going to be sick!". The group screamed even louder as they almost reached the top.

Talim looked at Yun-Seong and screamed. He leaned over the cart and barfed.

"Maxi, duck!", Cassandra yelled at the Sea dandy. He threw his head down so hard he passed out, and lay limp on Cassandra. She groaned, and ducked the barf herself. Seong-Mina was not so lucky. "Yun, I'll KILL YOU!", she screamed. Other passangers also had Yun-Seong puke on them and screamed. In other works, there was a lot of screaming.

Yun finished puking and turned toward Talim. "I think I'm don-", he cut himself off by barfing on Talim.

Present. . .

Cassandra lugged an unconscious Maxi and was not able to wake him. "Grr. . Maxi, wake up". She looked at her hand and raised it. A very loud slap echoed through the building. Maxi woke up in an instant. "Ahhh! What was that for".

"You were unconscious, now get up!". She grabbed his hand and helped him up.

Seong-Mina stepped out off the cart, seething. "You idiot! If you didn't have 4,000 hot dogs, this wouldn't have happened! Let's go Talim, there's a bathing suit store over there."

She and Talim walked to the store and went inside. Maxi, Yun-Seong and Cassandra sat on the bench patiently. "Dude, shouldn't you wash off?". Maxi asked him. "Yeah. . .". Yun got up and went toward the bathroom. He got into quite a tussle though. A large beefy man went up to the teen. "Hey, bile boy! You threw up on me and my girlfriend!", he yelled. Yun grinned sheepishly. Beefcakes Megee grabbed Yun. "You're gonna pay!".

Cassandra and Maxi got up and ran to Mr. BeefCakes. "Um, sorry, he'll learn his lesson on not to eat so many hotdogs. It was nice to meet you!", she pulled Yun-Seong away and turned around. Beefcakes grabbed both of their arms. "I'm not letting either of you go, until he learns his lesson." Maxi cracked his knuckles. "Let them go", he said calmly. Beef cakes smiled. "And what if I don't, pretty boy? This your girlfriend and brother? Speaking of girlfriends, you were flirting with mine earlier!". Maxi frowned. Cassandra kicked the guy in the spot that guys should not be kicked. "Run!".

* * *

Asteroth shoved his way towards Algol and Ashlotte. He carried the boom box, and his crew (random people he paid) followed behind him. Asteroth pointed at Algol. "I'll take you down!". Algol turned around. "What?", he said.

"I said, I'll take you down!".

Algol folded his arms. "And just how will that happen?".

"Dance battle!"

In the gathered crowd, Mitsurugu shouted, "Yeah Asteroth! I believe in you!". He turned to his group. "Yeah, he has no shot at winning."

_Will Asteroth win Ashlotte?_

_Will Sophitia stop Tira?_

_Is Cervantes going to win that cat?_

_Will Talim choose a cute bathing suit?_

_Will Yun-Seong and Maxi get beat up?_

_Am I ever going to stop asking questions?_

Tune in next time!


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi. Please R&R! Disclaimer; I own nothing, Not a thing!_

_Warning: This chapter has Astaroth dancing and Mitsurugi thinking he's hot. You've been warned._

Chapter 4:

Are you kidding me?

"Pl-Please stop! My eyes are bleeding!", screamed a man witnessing Astaroth do the truffle shuffle to impress Ashlottle. Algol shook his head and kicked the boom box, stopping the music. "What in the world do you think you are doing, man?", asked Algol. Astaroth glared at Algol. "I am dueling for Ashlotte!", he said loudly.

While Astaroth was screaming at Algol, Yoshimitsu looked to Taki who was roasting. "Great Fiji Taki! Did you put on any sunscreen?!", he asked. She looked to him in confusion. "No, why?". He brought her over to the gift shop mirrors where she screamed in horror. "I'm more red than a firetruck!".

* * *

Kilik was holding Xianghua's hand and smiling, although he did not feel the same inside. _She'll kill me if she finds out. Literally! She's been waiting for years for a ring. How will I break it to her? _The happy couple regrouped with Voldo, Rock and a very angry Cervantes. "I am an undead pirate!", he screamed as he hit the target about 20-30 times. "Arrggg!". Rock whispered to Kilik. "He's very angry, so I would stay away from him."

Cervantes went hulk and snapped the huge hammer in half and threw it. A pained "My leg", was heard later. He stepped on the target with all his might and finally won the penguin. He chuckled as he held up the penguin as if it was a trophy. The rest of the group broke into hysterical laughter because he had taken so long just to get a stuffed animal. Soon, the laughter faded and the group backed away from Cervantes in fear. "Yes, I know I'm scary!", he howled. "N-No, her", Xianghua said quietly, pointing a finger leading behind Cervantes. Behind him was a very angry Tira with a bleeding leg, holding the broken hammer. Cervantes didn't dare turn around. He was frozen in fear. "Which one of you guys threw this", she said, holding up the hammer, " . . freaking thing?".

The group held up their hands in unison pointing to Cervantes. He turned around and gave a smile. Once he saw her face, he knew that the Soul Calibur cast would be planning a funeral. "Oh, Shii-!", he screamed, running for his dear life. Minutes later, Sophitia showed up, panting. "Whe- wheres Tira", she said gasping. Rock pointed to the fires and screaming people in the distance. Sophitia sighed and ran off.

* * *

The trio had gotten away from that beefy guy, but did not see the last of him. Oh no, that's later. A tired and cleaned (He went to the bathroom to clean the puke) Yun-Seong sat down against a fried dough stand which had dough all over the place and tears. Maxi scanned the crowd. "We lost him", he said, hi-fiving Yun-Seong. Seong-Min and Talim approached their group and sighed in relief. "There you guys are! We couldn't find you", Talim said. The two girls were also cleansed of the vomit, and wore new bathing suits. "I'm really sorry, Talim", said an embarrassed Yun. He really liked Talim and throwing up all over your crush isn't exactly something you would do on a date. "Oh, it's okay", said Talim. There was an awkward silence before Maxi spoke up. "Y'know, there's a love tunnel ahead", he said. He knew that Yun liked Talim, and was trying to help them out. Yun-Seong's face turned red as a beet. "Love tunnels are for sissies!", Yun said, still embarrassed. "Only you would know where a love tunnel would be, Maxi", Cassandra said, rolling her eyes. "Yeah Yun-Seong, you should check it out", said Seong-Mina who also knew about Yun-Seong's crush.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!", he said.

"We'll all go!", Seong-Mina said, teasing Yun-Seong.

The group walked over to the Love Tunnel and stopped to read the sign. It read:

**Love Tunnel is for couples only.**

** We don't want you riding alone, surrounded by couples. **

** That would really suck**

Seong-Mina sighed. "Looks like I can't ride", she said. She felt really forever alone, but remembered that they take pictures in the tunnel so she can tease Yun-Seong forever about this moment. She sat down on the bench and waited.

"Mina, you can't leave me with Maxi!", Cassandra whined.

"Oh relax, cupcake. It'll be fine. We're just going to go because Yun-Seong likes Talim, so we'll chaperone this little date. And make fun of him about later", Maxi said.

"Oh what the heck? It can't hurt right?", Cassandra said. Talim and Yun-Seong were boarded on their swan already, and Maxi and Cassandra were on Swan #6.

Seong-Mina swung her legs back and forth on the bench. "C'mon babe, I'm sure you won't get thrown up on here", said a guy. Seong-Mina looked at the man boarding the swan behind Cassandra and Maxi's swan. _What a muscular man, _She thought. _Sure wouldn't want to make him angry._

* * *

Mitsurugi looked away from the dance battle that Algol agreed to do against Astaroth. Behind him was Setsuka, who was staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me, woman?", Mitsurugi asked.

"I'm still fazed on how _you _actually got a woman to like you."

"Have you seen me, Setsuka? I'm smoking. You look like plastic surgery gone wrong."

The blonde took her parasol and drew her blade. "You weren't supposed to bring weapons!", Mitsu spat. "I will cut you down, you- you-", Setsuka paused. She insulted him so much that she ran out of creative insults. "You sack of poo!", she finished. "You know, Setsuka you take an awful lot of time to insult me. I think you like me", said Mitsurugi.

"Eww! Why would I like you?"

"Like I said, I'm smoking. Face it, you spend every moment think of me, and always attack me."

"I spend time thinking of you, on how to kill you! Because you killed my master!"

"Say what you want, but you can't have me. Besides, you're like a 6 out of 10".

Setsuka face palmed. _I never asked for his stupidity. _She looked up. "Hey, where's Taki and Yoshimitsu?"

* * *

Siefried and his group reached his destination. The wave pool. Little Amy ran to get a tube, and Hilde grabbed Sieg's arm. "Finally, we can kick back and relax", she said looking at her watch. It read 4:35 Pm. "Ah, Siegfried. Can I have a moment with you?", said Raphael. The blonde man dragged his feet over to Raphael. "I'll have you help Amy float with her tube, since you are about the same height and this pool only goes to 5 feet". Nightmare snickered. Siegfried raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Nightmare?".

"No, it's just that when you help her, I'll actually be on a tube, relaxing."

"Oh, why don't you help out Siegfried, Nightmare?", Raphael added. "After all, you are also the same height".

The two men ventured out through the wave pool with little Amy, and made their way to the middle.

"By the way, don't get her curls wet! It took me hours to do them and I'll rip your throats out if it happens!", Raphael called out.

It was 15 minutes later when Nightmare got bored. He spotted a stray pool noodle and picked it up. Siegfried was keeping the tube steady while Amy was reading a copy of _Seventeen. _Nightmare swung the pool noodle and hit Siegfried square in the face. Siegfried apologized for leaving Amy and went over to Nightmare.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Nightmare swung the pool noodle again, hitting Siegfried again.

"That's it", he said. He picked up a noodle. "It's go time."

* * *

"Ivy, why are people screaming?", asked Pyrrah, who was witnessing the destruction made by Tira. "Who knows", answered Ivy, drinking a slushie.

"Ivy, Ivy! Help your father!", Sophitia yelled, a few paces away from the seething Tira. A scared Cervantes raced towards his daughter, thinking she would protect him. She stuck out her leg, tripping him. " Oops", she said. Tira stood over him and laughed. She picked up a broken piece of metal and started beating him with it.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!"

_Oh Crap, _Thought Sophitia.

* * *

Lizard man had wiggled his way into the control room of the water park. No even knows how that is possible since he's a giant lizard and sticks out like a sore thumb. But whatever, he's there. Don't question my logic.

* * *

Taki gingerly touched her skin, only to yell out in pain. "Ahh!". She got a sun burn. Yoshimitsu looked at her and winced. "Well don't just stand there! Do something!". Yoshimitsu remembered that he had Aloe Vera, but left it in Raphael's Limousine, so that was out of question. "We'll need you to stay out of the sun's harmful rays!", he said quickly. She sat down too fast, and forgot that the burn was also on the legs, thus getting angrier. "Have any lotion?", she asked. "Erm, no".

"Stay here, I'll get some cold water for you!", and then he rode on his roflcopter and left. Taki was alone underneath an umbrella. Some fans of Taki came up to her. "OMG! It's Taki from Soul Calibur! I freaking love you!", screamed a fan. _Oh great. Yoshimitsu, hurry up!_

* * *

Astaroth was doing the charlie brown, giving the whole place an earthquake. Algol laughed, doing the charleston. "You think you could beat me with your weak moves? I'm the god of dance!", he said before break dancing. Ashlotte blinked. "I'm going to get a corn dog".

The song on the boom box changed to the Harlem Shake. "Oh god, I hate this song!", whined Algol. They were waiting for the drop, then starting dancing as if they were getting stung by bees, and Astaroth dropped on the ground and started doing the worm. This went on for about 3 more minutes, then I'm Sexy and I know it came on, and everyone ran away screaming in terror.

* * *

Yun-Seong was sitting nervously next to Talim. "Wow, look at the pretty lights", she said. _How can I tell her I like her? _Yun-Seong thought.

A few boats back, Cassandra and Maxi were sitting together. "Aww, they look so adorable together", said Cassandra. She looked around in the tunnel and eventually looked behind her. Her eyes widened as she reconized him. Mr. Beef Cakes. Or his real name, Steve. It was even going to be worse because ahead is where there were mirrors, at every angle, so they were bound to be found (That rhymed too!). She slumped back in her seat. "Crap", she said. _He's gonna see us! What should I do? _She pondered quickly, and came up with a solution. _Hey, at least it will cover our faces. _She took down the ponytail she had and ruffled her hair. She turned towards Maxi. _Here goes nothing. "_Huh_?",_ said a surprised Maxi.She grabbed his face, and kissed him, proficiently covering both their faces.

"Wow, check it out Steve, there's a couple of lovebirds ahead of us", Steve's girlfriend said. Beefcake looked around at the people in the swans. "I could have sworn that I heard a familiar voice", he said. Beef (Steve) scanned the reflections on the mirror and found Yun-Seong.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Barf Boy!", he growled. Steve wasn't the kind of guy who forgives and forgets. Yun-Seong turned around in his seat. "Are you kidding me?", he said.

_Will Tira get away from the police?_

_Can Ashlotte even digest a corn dog, since she's a robot?_

_Will Yun-Seong admit his feelings?_

_Is Taki going to get some water?_

_A/N: I call Yoshimitsu's sword the roflcopter because when ever I would use that move when I would play as him, I would laugh. I also heard someone say the term before, so I picked up on it. And because he's such a troll like in his Soul Calibur 3 ending._

_Okay, yeah this wasn't that funny, but It's almost 2 in the morning. I'm half asleep!_


	5. Chapter 5

_More ideas. Please R&R! **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**_

Chapter 5:

Nightmare gets beat up by a girl with a car

As the cops stood before Tira, Sophitia was glad that this was over, but knew that her and her cast would be in trouble.

"Put your hands up where I can see 'em!", shouted a police officer.

Tira strangly complied, but you could see that she had a plan. Cervantes was grateful that he wasn't getting beaten to a pulp. "Thank you! This girl is crazy!", he said. The cop walked over to Cervantes and handcuffed him. "Sir, you're under arrest for public disturbance and destruction of property". Tira was brought to the cruiser and as she ducked her head down to get into the car, she karate chopped the cops neck, and sat in the driver's seat. "What are you doing Tira?", Sophitia yelled to the crazy girl.

"I can't go back to jail! Now get in! You too Cervantes!", she yelled as the engine roared.

Sophie jumped into the passenger seat, and Tira popped the trunk from the car. She started speeding away, and she stuck her head out the window. "Cervantes, get in the trunk!".

"Are you mad, woman?"

"DO WHAT I SAY"

The undead pirate hobbled and started running from the cop, who had a taser. He jumped into the trunk, and it stayed open. He nearly fell out, and could her the cop yelling.

"I'll need back-up."

"Back-up?", asked the hand held radio.

"Yeah, it's Tira again."

* * *

Setsuka held her umbrella over her head, blocking the sun. Mitsurugi made his way through the crowd. "And where do you think you're going?", she asked. "I'm looking for Yoshimitsu and Taki." Setsuka glanced at the immature giants and had enough. She stomped between Algol and Astaroth and threw the boom box. " That is not how you get a woman to like you! So stop, or I'll gouge my eyes out with a mixer". Both men looked at the blonde woman. Ashlotte ate the rest of her corn dog and rushed over to Astaroth. "You like me, Astaroth? Why didn't you tell me?", she asked. The corn dog was clanging through metalic body, which was quite annoying.

"I didn't know how to say it. You're just so beautiful".

The crowd around the two, all said 'awe' in unison, even Setsuka and Algol.

"That's so sweet. I like you too Astaroth", she said in her emotionless robot voice. They looked like they were going to need to get a room, until Tira ran over Ashlotte.

"Holy crap, that's a huge dent!", Tira screamed as she swerved out of control.

Ashlotte remained standing, but was missing her arms, attempting to stop the car. She shrugged. "It happens all the time". Astaroth picked up her arms, and linked it to her arm sockets. "I saw an awesome fried dough stand, up ahead!", said Astaroth.

Algol stood there feeling like a loner, until Setsuka went up to Algol. "Would you like to accompany us to Raphael's dinner?", she asked. He smiled. "That would be awesome."

* * *

Raphael was laying on a chair, covered with umbrellas. "I'll kill you!", heard Siegfried yell.

"I'll swallow your soul!"

Raphael sat up. "Oh, good heavens, what it is it?". Siegfried and Nightmare were fighting. It wasn't even a fight, it was a plain old slap fight. "You idiotic buffoons! What are you doing?", he called out. He looked at his watch. _5:27 pm. I'll need to leave in 2 hours. _

Zasalamel looked at the idiots. "I will send you to another dimension if you keep this crap up." Siegfried and nightmare looked at each other and nodded. They picked up noodles and threw them at Zasalamel. Amy looked up from her magazine. Her red curls just barely touched the water. Zasalamel's eye twiched. He threw the pool noodles as hard as he could.

Unfortunately for him, Siegfried and Nightmare duck out of the way, and Amy was pelted with noodles and fell off her tube. Raphael gasped really dramatically. "YOU. DID. NOT", he said angrily.

"Oh. Shush. It's just hair", said Ivy.

"Just hair? Just hair? I spent 2 and a half hours doing her hair. What do you care? You're almost bald!".

"Bald? I have hair."

"Yeah but you're so old, it'll fall out any second".

Ivy threw down her book and raised her fist. Hilde got between the two angry people. "Now, now. This isn't something to fight about. I'll help talk this out."

"Hilde, aren't you sort of a war princess or something?"

"Yeah, don't you fight for justice?"

Hilde threw her hands up. "I was going for a gentle approach".

"Maybe you shouldn't, dear", Siegfried said, avoiding a noodle.

"Well, that insufferable clown, Zasalamel ruined my hours of work!".

"Father, simmer down. I'm fine. However, I can think of a feasible punishment for Zasalamel."

Raphael looked at Amy in surprise. "Punishment? Oh no, sweetheart. Let daddy discuss this."

"No. I want to do this. It is _my _hair after all" She said coldly.

"What happened to my precious little daughter?", he said, shocked.

"_I _grew up. Now deal with it."

Pyrrha tugged on Ivy's arm yet again. "Where's mommy and Auntie Cassandra?". Ivy looked at the small child. "Oh, I don't know. Sophitia, your mom, is probably doing motherly stuff. And I have no idea where Cassandra is", said Ivy.

* * *

A news van reading 'Calibur News' parked adjacent to Raphael's limosine. A short woman with spiky red hair stepped out, wearing a snazzy suit with a skirt. She checked her watch. "Move it, Scheherazade! The news starts at 6, and I was the one who wanted to cover this story."

"Oh, quiet. You've got no patience, Kamikirimusi."

"I would have more patience if it wasn't taking you 400 years to lug that camera over."

The two girls walked through the gates of the water-park and set up in the center. Shura waited patiently. "What the heck took you so long? Whatever, it doesn't matter now. We're on in 2 minutes."

Scheherazade set up the tripod in front Kamikirimusi. "I can't believe I have to work with these amateurs", Shura mumbled to herself. "Remember look at the camera". Shura was angry she was replaced with Kamikirimusi, and placed as her assistant. Although, she did punch a co-worker, so she did deserve it.

The red light came on, indicating that they were recording.

"Hello, I'm Kamikirimusi, and I'm at the Water-park. Good wholesome fun and great bonding between families and now car chases? Tira, a notorious and homicidal criminal has acted yet again when she beat up a police officer and stole a cop car. There are reported 3 people in the car and she has already hit one bystander."

"Commercial break. Now, lets get some churros," said Scheherazade.

* * *

Yun-Seong slapped his face in frustration. "Dude! What do you want?". He yelled.

"What is it? What's going on?", Talim asked.

Steve tensed. "That boy you're on a boat with, he threw up on me!". He looked to Cassandra and Maxi. "And don't think I've forgoten about you, sunshine and Elvis impersonator. Honestly, who did your hair?".

"Excuse me?", Maxi broke away from Cassandra. "My hair. . My hair is awesome. Not much can be said about yours."

Steve threw his hands in his hair. "What is wrong with you guys?".

"Oh? Oh, what?"

"You're the Soul Calibur crew", said Steve. "It explains everything. You guys are exactly the same in the game. Well, not exactly. But you've all got one thing in common. You're all crazy. And ugly". He said rudely.

"Ugly? We're not ugly!", said Talim.

"Or messed up! Well, maybe some of us," Cassandra said looking to Maxi.

"This explains everything, just a bunch of sissies. Let's face it. Soul Calibur absolutely sucked."

The groups were nearing the end of the tunnel, and all gave an evil look to Steve and Ellen. "I don't care if you're ridiculously muscular I'll take you on", Yun-Seong said. "Yeah! Me too!", said Maxi.

"Hey! This is a love Tunnel, not a Let's bash that guy's head in Tunnel!". Yelled Talim.

"You're right. I've been really tense this evening", said Steve, who was close to crying. "I didn't mean to say Soul Calibur was a bad game, I just, couldn't beat any of you guys in quick play", he stopped to sniffle. "No matter what, no matter what character I played as, I would lose!", he put his head on his girlfriend's shoulder, named Ellen. He started sobbing. "That's it Steve, just let it all out."

The four looked at each other in confusion, then got out of their swans. "Well, this may possibly be the weirdest day I've ever had", said Yun-Seong.

People were handing out pictures taken during the tunnel. Maxi got some, and looked through them. There was a picture of Steve yelling, Yun-Seong talking to Talim and sweating profusely. And there was the last one. His eyes widened when he saw it. "Whoa-ho! Cassandra, check this out", he said in a sing song voice. He showed her a picture of the two of them kissing. "So, about that kiss. . .".

"Maxi, it was to avoid Steve!"

"Well it didn't work too well when he caught us"

"Oh shut up!", Cassandra said and blushed slightly.

"Oh, look at you! You're red as a tomato!", he said teasing her.

She walked on with her arms crossed. "I'm not saying a word to you!", she yelled. _He's so annoying! But a good kisser. What am I saying!?_

"Whatever you'd like, _sunshine"_

"So, Yun-Seong . What were you going to say to me?".

"I, uh. Oh hey, Seong-Mina!"

"Hey guys! So, how was the love tunnel?"

She looked to Cassandra who was blushing, Maxi who was smiling, Yun-Seong who was sweating, and Talim who was just as confused as Seong-Mina.

"Oookay. Well, we've got some time left, we should do something!".

* * *

Xianghua was showing off her ring to every person who walked by her. She was practically oozing happiness. "Oh Kilik, this is sooooo- wait. What?". She looked to her 'ring'. "Hey, how come?". Kilik braced himself. She looked in the mirror of the nearest store and examined her ears and gasped loudly. "Wha- WHAT?". There was one earring on the left, but nothing on the right. She whipped around to find Kilik, but he was gone. "Kilik! I've been waiting for this stupid engagement for YEARS! You didn't have to lie, you CRAP!".

"When I find him, he is so dead." Kilik was hiding behind the vending machine and flinched when he heard his announced death sentence.

* * *

Mitsurugi and Setsuka went off to find Taki. They found a woman sitting underneath an umbrella with the same swimming suit. Mitsu tapped the woman's shoulder. "Um, Taki?".

Taki jumped out of her seat. "Ow! Do you know how much that hurts?!", she yelled.

Yoshimitsu came running, with Aloe Vera that he found in his shoe. "I've got it! I've got it!", and then Yoshimitsu tripped. Everything suddenly went in slow motion and the Aloe Vera flew through the air, then went threw a grate in the ground for draining water.

Taki got on her knees and screamed "Noooo!", to the sky.

A man and his wife walked over to Taki. "Umm, excuse me miss? You're causing quite a disturbance."

Taki got up on her feet. "Excuse me? My hope for not hurting everywhere went down the drain. Literally! And Yoshimitsu, you're gonna get it."

"What ist thou saying?"

"It just means that you better be on your guard", then she disapeared, her being a ninja and all. Yoshimitsu shivered. "What?". Mitsurugi pat him on the back. "It's okay, we've got your back." Setsuka for once agreed with Mitsurugi. Taki suddenly appeared on top of the table umbrella. "I've failed to tell you, but if you help Yoshimitsu in any way, I'll kill you guys too."

Mitsurugi looked at Yoshimitsu. "It was nice knowing you!", then he ran with Setsuka.

* * *

Tira was still driving and turned on the radio. " - A crazy woman with an ugly bathing suit and brown pigtails and holding two hostages driving a cruiser. If you see this woman, please call 911." Tira gasped, "Wow I'm on the radio! I'm famous!", she said switching over to jolly mood. Sophitia sighed in relief. "Tira, where exactly are we going?".

"To Nightmare!"

At the same time, Nightmare walked out of the wave pool, and noticed all the families holding their children, because it was World War 3 in that pool. He had dents in his armor. "Oh, Dang you Siegfried!"

Tira rounded the corner, speeding up as she saw Nightmare.

"Erm Nightmare? Theres something behind you."

"Oh shut your face Siegfried! No there isn't!".

Nightmare was another victim of being hit by Tira. On impact, he flew, cursing loudly.

"Hey Nightmare!", Tira said, hearing a loud _clang _after the sound of water splashing.

Kamikirimusi ran over, microphone in hand. "Hello once again, and it seems our chase has finally stopped, and may be heading for something better. Tira has finally parked the car and is in a noticeably better mood. The hostages are freed and there's nothing else that could go wrong!", she said cheerfully.

Just then, the power went out. Not just pool shut off, there was no lights, no refrigeration for vending machines and it was getting ominously cloudy. Thunder roared, nearby. Kamikirimusi looked at the camera. "K. Bye!", then she covered the lens with her hand. "That's not how you end a news cast! You idiot, you want me fired?"

"No, but I wonder how the lights went off."

In the control room, Lizard man was panicking. He split part of his drink on the electric stuff. Dang it, Lizard Man.

_Will Taki rip Yoshimitsu's mask off?_

_Will Nightmare ever recover from Tira hitting him with a car?_

_Will Kilik live?_

_Will Siegfried stop laughing from witnessing Nightmare get hit my a car?_

A/N; I had some friends over and they played Soul Calibur, and when they played as Maxi, they called him 'Elvis'. So, yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Please R&R!_

Chapter 6:

"The best day ever"

Over the water-park, the lighting zipped across the sky. Zasalamel stood up, scratching his bald head.

"Well its official. This day sucked so hard."

Raphael nodded. "Yeah." Nightmare was unconscious in the wave pool. He was surprisingly floating in his incredibly heavy armor. The lighting hit the pool, also striking Nightmare. Tira laughed so hard, she thought she was going to pee.

Nightmare got out of the water, with his armor completely obliterated, and his legs were unusable from Tira hitting him with the car.

"What the frickin' frick!?", he yelled, flopping on the ground. Actually he used worse words, but I sugar-coated it.

An Ambulance rolled around, and got to Nightmare. They attempted to lift him. "God, how much do you weigh? Forty billion pounds?", groaned a paramedic.

"I took the Special K challenge, so I've lost like, 5 pounds!", he argued. Zasalamel did his cool magic moves and lifted Nightmare into a gurney. They rolled him over to the amberlamps and shoved him in. Tira jumped in next to him.

"No! Please don't let this woman ride with me, I'll die!", he begged a different paramedic. He shrugged his shoulders.

Tira was now in gloomy mode. "What's the matter, _hon?_", she said in a not so friendly voice. The ambulance closed the doors and drove off, with Tira yelling at Nightmare.

Sophitia hugged her kids. "Sorry I had to leave so suddenly." She looked at the angry sky, with wind swirling around. "Raphael, should we get going. We should inform the others."

Raphael widened his eyes. "Oh crap". Sophitia looked at him, with suspicion. "What?", she said.

"Well I um, forgot to give each groups walkie-talkies. So, yeah."

Sophitia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do you know how long it will take to round everyone up? It's really dark due to the clouds."

"Well, that's okay! They can bond for even longer!", he beemed.

She looked at him, annoyed. "Raphael, it looks like nature is going to drop kick us any second. This place is huge, we must find them, now!", she said.

Ivy put down her magazine. "Why don't we get into the cruiser, instead of being bait for lightning, since there's a lot of metal here."

Raphael pointed dramatically at the police car. "To the police car!".

The group was very crowded in the small cruiser, and Sophitia looked at the sky, worried. "I have to find Cassandra soon. She has a phobia of thunderstorms. When we were little, I would have to calm her down, but I don't think she's gotten over them to this day."

Raphael laughed. "A phobia of some rain? How proposterous!".

Mitsurugi told Raphael to stop the car, since he was driving like Tira.

"Raphael, do you even know how to drive? You're going to kill us all!", he said as he got behind the wheel. Raphael sat in the back, smashed against the window. "Setsuka, you could drop a couple pounds, you're squishing me against the window!", he whined.

She pulled her sword out from her lovely parasol, and pointed at him. At that point, Mitsurugi swerved, causing Setsuka to stab Raphael with her sword.

"Ahh! What the heck?! I'll sue you!", he yelled. Amy rolled her eyes. Ivy kept looking at her magazine.

* * *

Kilik and Yoshimitsu had the same things in common at the moment. They were both being chased by two, very angry, very strong women.

It was quite coincidental that they both ran into each other. Literally. Kilik got up, and looked at his shorts. He ripped them. "Oh no! Xianghua loves these shorts!", he said panicking.

Xianghua rounded the corner. "Kilik!", she said angrily. The lighting zipped behind her illuminating her angry face, making her look incredibly scarier. Yoshimitsu gasped under his mask. He pat Kilik on the back. "It was great knowing thou", he said before running.

* * *

Yoshimitsu kept running, and eventually reached a dead end. He looked around frantically. "I didn't think it would come to this." He lifted his wooden arm and took off his mask. And his face was flipping beautiful, I'm not even going to describe it, because it is so lovely. He hid his mask in his pocket, and walked on with shifty eyes. Suddenly the bright red Taki appeared in front of him.

He froze, and turned the other way. Taki caught sight of him. "Hey, you!", she called. He turned around, sweating profusely. "Have you seen a weird guy, with a mask running around?", she asked. He shook his head. Her eyes widened as he turned. "Hey! He has clothes just like you! But you're obviously not him. He never takes off that weird mask." Fortunately for him, she was not the brightest ninja.

She turned to him, one last time. "Y'know, you're cute." And she used her ninja skills to peck him on his cheek. Yoshimitsu gagged, and walked away before she could see his reaction.

* * *

Rock carried all the stuffed animals he won. He looked up at the ominous sky. "Aww. . . we never got to swim." Voldo looked down sadly. Lizardman caught up with the 2. He pointed at the sky and hissed. "Yeah, we should get back".

* * *

Talim walked next to Yun-Seong. She kept smiling at him, which would cause Yun-Seong's face to turn beet red. Seong Mina teased him. Cassandra got out her phone, to ask where to meet and regroup to go home. "Urg! No service!", she said frustrated. She paced around like crazy, looking at the sky.

Yun-Seong took out his phone, as did Seong-Mina. "I don't have bars", Seong Mina said. "Me neither."

Talim looked into the sky. "This wind. . . it isn't normal. Nor friendly. I don't know what to make of this. We should get moving", she said, feeling uneasy.

Maxi was complaining. "Man! I never even got to swim! This sucks".

Seong Mina sat on a bench. She crossed her arms. "This does suck", she said, agreeing with Maxi.

Yun-Seong walked over to an unattended corn dog stand. "Oh!", he said. Talim slapped it out of his hands. "We'll be eating soon!", she scolded.

"If we get out of here", Maxi said as thunder crashed. It was so loud that Yun-Seong jumped. Cassandra buried her face in her hands. Talim looked over at the unresponsive, and unmoving Cassandra. "What's wrong?", she asked.

Cassandra pointed at the sky. Yun-Seong and Max laughed. "Afraid of thunder? That's like being afraid of popcorn when it pops", said Maxi. Seong Mina grabbed the both of them by their ears. "Now, don't be so inconsiderate!".

"Ow! Seong Mina, you're not my mom!", Yun-Seong said, annoyed.

* * *

Nightmare was growing unconscious in the back of the ambulance. He could make out the haziness of Tira, floating above.

"Oh my! I think he's dying!", she said all to dramatically. One of the paramedics looked over. "What? Bob! Get the defibrillator!"

"Defiba-what?", said Nightmare.

Tira took hold of the defibrillator, yelling "Clear!", then shocking him.

"You're going to live! I won't you die!", she said while he was yelling from getting shocked.

"I'm not dying, you imbecile!", he yelled. Tira gasped, and threw the defibrillator, which was still on, out the window.

"What the heck?!", yelled Bob the paramedic.

* * *

Kilik was at a dead end, and Xianghua was walking really slowly towards him. "Faking a proposal?! A PROPOSAL?!", she yelled. Meanwhile Yoshimitsu was jumping from rooftop from rooftop, trying to get a view of where his fellow cast mates were. His mask strap was damaged, and he had to hold the mask to his face.

Kilik was preparing a full out apology, but Xianghua was screaming her head off, then it happened.

"Honestly Kilik! Did you think a flipping ring was going to fall out of the sky!?", she yelled.

Yoshimitsu jumped directly above Xianghua, dropping his mask on Xianghua's nose. "Oww!", she moaned. She looked at a mirror, and saw it was terribly crooked and bleeding. "My nose job!", she yelled while on her knees and looking up at the sky. She caught a glimpse of the beautiful Yoshimitsu. "Oh my god, you're beautiful!", she said awestruck.

"I know," said Taki, who was admiring him.

Kilik looked at Yoshimtsu. "What're you doing here, Yo-", Yoshimtsu shook his head, mouthing no.

Kilik cleared his voice, "I mean, citizen whom I have never seen before in my life", he said all too fast. He continued to jump on rooftops, away from Taki.

Xianghua snapped out of her daze. She looked at Kilik confused. "What were we fighting about again?", she asked. Kilik played dumb, saying "I don't know".

"That guys face. . . it was just too beautiful for words, I mean. . Wow. So meserizing, so-"

"I get it", said Kilik. Xianghua looked down. "Hmm. . . what is Yoshimitsu's mask doing here?", she asked.

* * *

Ashlotte and Astaroth were walking and holding hands, while the rain was hitting them.

Mitsurugi was driving even worse than Raphael. "How do you put on the windshield wipers?", he asked. Sophitia shook her head. Hilde grimaced, "You don't even know how to put on the windshield wipers? You're doing even worse than Raphael!", she yelled.

"Okay yeah, so the only time I rode in a car was when I stole one, big whoop", said Mitsurugi who was pressing random buttons.

"You stole a car?!", said the group in unison.

"Oh relax, it was only Setsuka's car", he said calmly.

"You jacked my car!?", she yelled. The two argued for a while.

"Yeah I'm not bleeding or anything", said Raphael.

"Shut up!", said Setsuka and Mitsurugi.

Astaroth saw the cruiser through the rain. Mitsurugi pulled up next to him. Raphael protested. "No! Astaroth you and your girlfriend cannot ride with us. Together you weigh over 4 million pounds!", he yelled. Astaroth teared up. "You're such a jerk!", he yelled. Zasalamel slapped his face. "I could just teleport you to Raphael's house, you know", he said. Ivy looked at him. "Then why didn't you do this earlier!?", she questioned.

". . . because I was having fun hanging out with you guys. . .", he said. "And because my teleporter has been on the fritz, so it can do 2 people an hour", he continued.

And with that, Ashlotte and Astaroth were gone at the drop of a hat.

Seigfried shifted in his seat. "So, how exactly could your 'teleporter' not work, when you know how to conjure it?", asked the blondie.

"Look, I'm lactose intolerant, I had some chocolate. It was worth it."

Lizardman became in view of the car, holding a slushie, and pointing at the sky. The group in the car looked at the panicking lizard. He was running around in circles. "What is he trying to say?", asked Raphael who was getting blood everywhere. Just then, lightning struck in front of the car. "Ohh. . . Drive man, drive!", he said as everyone screamed. The rain quickly shifted to hail. "What is he still doing out there?", questioned Ivy, still looking at Lizardman.

He all of a sudden, grew wings and flew away. "Well, that escalated quickly", said Ivy.

"What the heck!? That isn't even until the 5th game!", said Raphael. "You're spoiling it Lizardman!".

"Actually, it's Aeon", corrected Sophitia.

"How would you know? You're dead in that game!", exclaimed Raphael.

"Ever heard of Soul Calibur Wiki? And no one is spoiling it, the game is released, you idiot!", countered Siegfried. "Can you turn on the radio?", asked Cervantes. Mitsurugi looked in the rear view mirror. "Oh sure, why don't I just ignore hitting objects and getting struck by lighting do you can listen to some music", he said.

"Someone's sassy . . .", said Hilde.

"I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND".

"No you won't!", yelled Sophitia. "If you do, so help me, I will kick you out of the car and run you over like Tira did to Nightmare".

* * *

The news crew were hiding in the cafe of a building. Scheherazade was holding the camera. "I can't believe you left the keys in the ignition of the van! Now we have to wait this storm out, and what if someone steals it?", scolded Shura. "It could be worse, we could be stuck with the Soul calibur cast. That would be awful", said Kamikirimusi.

_Amberlamps is a reference to a youtube video. It's actually Ambulance, if you still didn't get it. And I figured why not on Yoshimitsu losing his mask, 'cause we never see his face anyways. Probs 2 more chapters on this. R&R please!_


End file.
